Orange Sand
by Pinkyni21
Summary: Gaara can't help but think there is something missing in his life. Even the Kazekage needs someone there for him. Narugaa, Sasugaa, Love Triangle. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: First Nightmares

_Disclaimer: I Dont Own Naruto Or Its Characters._

_Warnings: Yaoi, violence, rape, language, and possible lemons. (most likely will be lemons)_

_Pairings: NaruGaa, SasuGaa, and one-sided SasoDeiGaa_

**Orange Sand**

Chapter 1: First Nightmares

The morning sun cast light pilars across the face of a sleeping redhead. The redhead's left eye twitched before slowly opening. A soft groan could be heard before the redhead as he sat up. His face was clearly shown now. Blood red hair, equally red kanji for love on the left side of his forehead, and piercing light teal eyes surrounded by black. Yes, this redhead was the Kazekage of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara slowly moved the blanket off his legs before standing from the large bed he was resting on. Yes, the Kazekage could sleep now. After having the Shukaku ripped out of him and dying (brought back by Chiyo, who gave up her life for his) he could finally do the one thing must people take for granted, sleep. At first he just layed on his bed waiting to fall asleep. Then Temari instructed him to lay down, close his eyes, and relax. The first time he slept it was full of nightmares. Some were of his childhood, some were his encounter with the Akatsuki, but one stood out the most. He had dreamt that when he was in his older years he died but, this time he was alone. No one mourned his death, no one was at his bedside as he took his last breath, he was completly alone. The twenty year Kazekage realized he was alone. Sure he had his siblings but, had no one to love him. He only had one friend, Uzumaki Naruto. He had no lover to share his life with. This is one he made his decision to leave Suna for a month mission.

* * *

><p>Gaara was sitting at his desk in his Kazekage robes waiting for the arrival of his siblings. Twenty minutes passed before he heard loud knocking on his door.<p>

"Come in," his deep monotone voice echoed in the mostly empty office. Seconds later both his siblings emerged from the doorway and briskly walked to stand infront of his desk.

"You needed us?" Temari decided to speak first not wanted Kankuro to annoy or anger Gaara.

"Yes, I am leaving for a mission in two days. This mission will last for a month or maybe longer. I need someone I trust to handle the duties of the Kazekage. Both of you are well trusted by me and the people of Suna. So, I ask you, can you handle being a substitute Kazekage?"

"Gaara what is this mission? What is so important that you have the leave the village for over a month?" Kankuro couldn't understand why Gaara didn't just send someone else. He was the Kazekage he was needed in the village!

"For the last four years I've been having nightmares. These nightmares show me dying alone in my old age. I need to leave the village in search of the one thing I've been missing my entire life, love. I will start in Konoha and end in Iwa. I don't want to die unlov-" Gaara was cut off by a furious Kankuro.

"Gaara! You can't go find love! Love is supposed to find you! There are a million girls in this village who would marry you!"

"Kankuro, I believe what Gaara is going to do is the right thing. The girls in this village would only marry him for his status not for who he really is. Gaara needs to leave his status as Kazekage here so they will fall for him not his position as Kazekage. Plus, in case you haven't noticed Gaara likes guys." Kankuro was speechless not only was Temari right but, he never did notice Gaara was into guys. Sure Gaara never payed atention to girls but, he thought he was just shy!

"T-temari is right I do like g-guys. I will tell anyone who knows me as the Kazekage that I stepped down. Without the status the can know the real me. Now, will you except this mission so I can finally find love?" Gaara started off alittle flustered but by the end his normal monotone was back in place.

"Hai, we will." Temari and Kankuro were both happy that Gaara was finally going to find love. They hated to see how unhappy the redhead was. Now he was going to find someone to be happy with for hopefully the rest of his life.

"Thank you." Gaara stood up and walked towards the door of his office. "I will go get ready. Im going to leave today to get ahead start. Meet me at the village in two hours." With that the redhead was out the door.

* * *

><p>After a hour of long goodbyes Gaara was headed for Konoha. <em>I wonder If the person I am looking for is there? <em>Gaara contined walking for three hours before he sensed someone was watching him.

"Come out, I know you are there." There in a blink of an eye was a certain Uchiha and his team.

"Nice to see you again, Gaara." Gaara glared at the smirking raven.

"Uchiha." Said raven just moved infront of the sand ninja and softly put his hand on the redheads cheek.

"Now Gaara, there is no need to be so hostile. I just wanted to talk." Sasuke slowly moved his mouth to Gaara's left ear. "What is the Kazekage of Suna doing all by himself. You could get hurt." He let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers down Gaara's spine.

"Uchiha, It's none of your business what I do. If you must know I'm no longer the Kazekage" Gaara tried to push Sasuke away but that just made him wrap his arms around his waste and pull him close. _I knew I shouldn't have left my gourd in Suna!_

"We both know that's a lie Gaara. Now what are you really doing walking around by yourself." _How did he know? If I want to get out of this alive I better just comply and tell him the truth._

"I'm trying to find someone to love me for who I am." He blushed when the Uchiha tightened his arms around his waist and placed a light kiss to his ear. _Damn horomones and stupid Uchihas!_

"Well, let my escort you to where ever you are going and before you say no, I will personally **kill** you if you decline." Sasuke unwrapped his arms from the redhead and took s couple steps back.

"Fine." He shot a quick glare to the raven before walking ahead to Sasuke's teamates. "What are your names."

"Suigetsu." Gaara noticed he had strangly sharp teeth when he grinned at him and a large sword on his back.

"Juugo." He was a rather large teen who was very quiet. _I like him. Aleast there is someone who won't bother me in this group._

"Karin." He noticed the girl dress rather unlady like (It's called slutty Gaara! XD) and kept glaring at him. _What did I do? _"Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" _Oh. _

"Don't worry I will stay as far away from him as I can." She seemed to glare alittle less with this knowledge. "I'm leaving now." He started walking again and he could hear four pairs of footsteps behind him. _Great, looks like he was serious._

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke wil try to win over Gaara on the way to Konoha. The one-sided SasoDeiGaa is from his past and will appear later on in this story. This is after Konoha is destroyed so they are both dead. I like both Deidara and Sasori so it is in no ways bashing(the One-sided SasoDeiGaa). Sasuke is on his way to Konoha when he found Gaara.<em>

_Gaara is uke because I see that since he never really had love he would not know much about it. He would be naive in that sense and would need someone to show him how to love. Plus he is cute has a uke._

_Please review this is a flexable plot like my other story Invisable Mission Scroll. Ideas will be welcome and wanted. Flames ignored!_

**NARUTO WILL APPEAR AS SOON AS THEY GET TO KONOHA. ALTHOUGH IN ONE OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS IT MAY BE IN HIS POV TO HEAR ABOUT HIS CURRENT LIFE IN KONOHA.**

_Chapter Good :D or Bad D:?_


	2. Chapter 2: Emotional Pasts

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto_

_Warnings: Emotional Sasuke, the truth about Itachi, Yaoi_

_PLEASE GO TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! I PLAN TO START THE NEXT STORY THIS FRIDAY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Sand<strong>

Chapter 2: Emotional Pasts

"Karin, I may not know you very well but, If you insist at glaring at my back the whole way to Konoha then I will hurt you." This may seem like a warning but Gaara was ten seconds away from actually stabbing her with a kunai.

"I just don't understand whats so special about you. Why would Sasuke-kun want you around when he has me!" Gaara felt is non-brow twitch. _Must resist killing her. Well maybe if I get her away from the group I could say she was attack by a bear. Hmmmm, maybe a random leaf shinobi would make a better lie?_

"Maybe it's because he is attractive." Suigetsu's one comment led to a full scale agruement over what was Sasuke's type.

"He just likes redheads. Think about it. First it was me now, there is that one." She pointed at Gaara with a sneer.

"Yeah, redhead guys. Plus he likes _attractive _people, which means you are not someone he likes or could ever think about dating." Suigetsu just laughed as Karin stomped her foot and ran off. _Now is my chance to rid the world of that useless girl! _Just as Gaara was about to follow Karin he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?" Only one person could possibly annoy Gaara more than Karin, Sasuke.

"None of your business Uchiha. I can do whatever I please, I dont need your permission. So if you could so kindly move out of my way." Just then he felt the raven wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on his shoulder from behind.

"Well Gaara, we are just about to set up camp so I can't have you running off. Now, since were are going to be spending some time together I think it's would be nice to get to know each other." He purred lightly in Gaara's ear before pulling away. "Suigetsu, set up camp! Juugo, go find Karin! Gaara, come with me." While the other two ninja's left, Sasuke held out his hand. Gaara slowly reached out and held the raven's hand. Sasuke smirked before pulling Gaara to sit next to him at the base of an old tree.

"So, this whole journey is to find someone to love you for you?" A small nod was the only response he recieved. "I guess it's like fan girls. They like you for looks and power not your personality. Being the Kazekage must get you alot of fan girls and maybe even some fan boys?"

Gaara felt himself blush faintly at the idea. _Damn Uchiha! _

"Did you ever complete your goal?" Sasuke just tilted his head to the side and blinked. "I mean with your brother?" At the word brother Sasuke's smirk he had the whole night fell and was replaced by a sad smile.

"You could say that. He is dead but, I dont feel very complete." A single tear slowly moved down the remaining Uchiha's face. "I always thought that once he was dead I would be overjoyed and finally at peace but, that...never...happened. He...was the one...person who ever cared about me. He put me in a status that meant more than the village in his eyes." Gaara sat up and turned to Sasuke and noticed he had a lone tear on his cheek. _If he hated his brother so much, why would he shed a tear over his death? _

"I-i don't understand. Don't you hate your brother?"

"I did for close to eight years. It wasn't until after his death that I realized how much he meant to me. The truth is Itachi didn't kill our clan in cold blood like a had originally thought. He did it to save Konoha from another war." _War? How does murdering you clan stop a war? " _The Uchiha's were plaing a coup d'etat to take over the village. If this happened it would have weakened Konoha to the point were other nations would come and take over Konoha, thus starting another shinobi war. The elders didn't want this to happen so they ordered Itachi to eradicate the entire Uchiha clan. " _The massacre was a mission from the elders? _"Itachi did eliminate the clan as you already know. He left me alive for one reason. Itachi wanted me to hate him and live to kill him. He knew I would push to become stronger so I could kill him." _Itachi wanted Sasuke to kill him? What is the perpose in that? "_My killing Itachi would make me a hero in the eyes of Konoha citizens. I could live a peaceful and happy life once again. Itachi chose a life of disgrace in the place of honor,...hate in the place of love, and...when he finally died right before my eyes he a smile on his face. Itachi loved me more than the village. If only...I...knew this...before..." By the end Sasuke had broken down into to tears at the remembrance of Itachi. He laid his head softly in Gaaar's lap facing the moon. Gaara gasped at the sudden movement but made no move to push the broken Uchiha away. _It must have been tough to spend must of your life hating the one person who loved you the must. _Gaara slowly leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes drifting off into a suprisingly nightmare free sleep.

Sasuke smirked at the knowledge that telling the tale of Itachi got him one step closer to Gaara's heart. _Ill have his heart by the end of this trip if it's the last thing I do. _The raven adjusted his head further into the redhead's lap before finally falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NARUTO'S POV:<strong>_

Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower after a long mission with team Kakashi. They had headed out to gather more information on any sightings of Sasuke but, no one seemed to have seen the last Uchiha. On they way back they recieved word that they needed to be back at the village ASAP for an important mission. Naruto tried to convince the team to stay alittle longer but Kakashi insisted on heading back incase the mission involved the Akatsuki or even Sasuke. Now here he was standing in Tsunade's office utterly confused.

"You're saying Gaara stepped down as Kazekage? Why would he do that after all he has done for his village!" NAruto couldn't understand why Gaara would step down after he died to protect the village. _He is the best person to protect his village. He is a great Kazekage. I dont understand._

_"_I don't know either but, his siblings have requested team Kakashi to meet up with Gaara and rescort him to Konoha. They state that he left around two o'clock in the afternoon yesterday. He doesn't have his gourd with him so he could be in danger. You need to leave as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

Naruto was the first out of the office. _Why would Gaara leave himself so unprotected like this? He always takes his gourd with him where ever he goes! _Soon the rest of team Kakashi cought up with him as the sped through the trees hoping to make it to Gaara before anything happens. _Please be ok Gaara! I couldn't stand it if you got hurt of worse die for good this time. Please, please Gaara just be ok!_

* * *

><p><em>I really hated writing the truth about Itachi because I cried the first time I read it. I mean this whole time he was a good guy and lived a horrible life just so his brother could have a good life in the future. Sasuke lost points in my book when he decided to destroy Konoha, the opposite of what Itachi wanted. <em>

_I decided to put alittle Naruto POV in this chapter becasue this is a NaruGaa and SasuGaa. Nauro needed to appear soon. Sasuke just didn't open his heart up to Gaara he knew that Gaara had a horrible childhood and was trying to bond with him by showing he has felt a similar emotional pain. ( He left out the part about destroying Konoha for a reason.)_

_Note: Temari and Kankuro are telling the allied nations that Gaara stepped down. He is still Kazekage at this point but only Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke(he could tell Gaara was lying), and himself know._

_Please review! (Should I have let Gaara kill Karin? :D)_

_chapter good :D or bad D: ?_


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Today is the last day to take the poll on my profile! The new story will be started tomorrow morning!_

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Sand<strong>

Chapter 3: Memories

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO'S POV:<strong>

Light shone on four lone figures as they sped from tree to tree. One of the figures was a few trees ahead pushing himself to go as fast as he could.

"Naruto! I think it's time to rest. Sakura and Sai are getting tired!" Kakashi yelled to Naruto from behind. Naruto turned sharply and glared.

"We don't have time! What if it's the Akatsuki again! I lost Gaara once but, I won't lose him again!" This time Sakura decided to speak up.

"Naruto, please! I can't go on much further. We won't be able to protect Gaara if we are worn out when we get there!"

"No! We need to keep going!" He scowled before turning around and picking up his pace. Twenty minutes later the group stopped when they heard a loud thud. They turned around to see Sakura unconscious on the forest floor. Kakashi quickly leaped down beside her body and tried to shake her awake.

"Naruto, I know you don't want to wait but Sakura won't wake up for at least a couple hours. We will head back out as soon as she wakes up." Naruto scowled before taking a seat next to Kakashi on the forest floor. _Gaara I hope you're not in trouble. As soon as Sakura-chan is awake we will try to get to you as soon as possible._

* * *

><p><strong>GAARA'S POV:<strong>

Gaara woke up to someone roughly pushing him to the ground. His eyes snapped open to see a furious Karin straddling his waist.

"What do you think you were doing sleeping with Sasuke-kun!" Gaara glared before roughly pushing her off. _What the hell is her problem? It's taking all my patience not to just snap her neck!_

"Listen girl. I can sleep next to anyone I want. Now I suggest leaving me alone before I kill you!" Karin seemed to freeze a bit before she pushed up her glasses and glared back.

"Sasuke-kun is mine which means you keep away from him!" Gaara's glared hardened.

"It's seems he is not interested in you If he is sleeping with a guy he just met up a few hours before." She seemed to be taken back before she stomped up to Gaara and stuck her pointer finger in his face.

"What would he want with a monster like you! I heard all the stories of you killing innocent people! No one would ever want you!" As soon as the words left her mouth Gaara felt something snap inside him. Flashbacks of his horrible childhood seemed to surface.

_A young child watched as his beloved uncle was slowly dying before his eyes. He kept repeating the same question over and over again._

_"Why...? Why..? Why you...Yashamaru?" The young child clutched his head as tears streamed down his face. "You..you were the only one...who ever loved me.." The dying Yashamaru coughed up the blood leaking into his lungs._

_"It was an...order." Tear stained eyes widened in shock._

_"W-what?"_

_"I was commissioned to kill you. By your father...Lord Kazekage..."_

Gaara continued to punch Karin as more painful memories resurfaced. "Why...? Why can I never be loved? Everyone...always betrays me in the end." Each word was delivered with another hard punch as tears poured from the broken redhead's eyes.

_"Why...why would...? Why would Father...?"_

_"You, Lord Gaara... In whom the Shukaku was implanted while you were still in the womb...Had been watched over and guarded until now as an experimental subject. However If you cannot learn to control the sand that is the power of the Shukaku wraith...You will eventually become too dangerous for the village, Lord Gaara...So it was decided..." A small smile appeared on Gaara's face._

_"Then...then you didn't have a choice Yashamaru... You had to carry out Father's order..."_

_"No...that's not entirely true...I certainly did...receive an order from Lord Kazekage. I probably could have refused it If I had thought to..."_

_"..." Gaara just stared in shock as Yashamaru continued,_

_"But Lord Gaara...deep down...I...think I...resented you...for stealing the life of my most beloved sister with your birth...I tried desperately to love you...even If only as a memento of my older sister...but in the end I couldn't. My older sister did not want you...She was sacrificed for the village and died cursing this place...No, you were never loved..." Yashamaru yanked open his vest to reveal explosive tags. "And now...please die with me..." The explosive tags went off killing Yashamaru but, as always Gaara's sand shielded him from any harm. Unable to deal with the emotional pain, Gaara used the sand to carve the kanji for love on the left side of his forehead. Standing up he remembered the words he would live by 'Love only yourself...and fight only for yourself.'_

As Gaara was about to deal the final blow to Karin a firm and seized his wrist. "Gaara, calm down." Sasuke's deep voice seemed to snap Gaara out of his trance. He looked down to see the bloodied remains of Karin. _Noooo! Not again! _Gaara jumped off of Karin into Sasuke's arms crying for the first time since that night. Sasuke embraced him before ordering Suigetsu and Juugo to take Karin to the nearest village. The redhead's whole body shook as he broke down in the raven's arms. "Shhhh...Gaara calm down. You need to calm down and explain to me what happened." Gaara toke time to collect himself before finally looking up into the raven's concerned eyes.

"S-she s-said I was a monster w-who killed i-innocent people...and no one w-will e-ever w-want m-me..." He slowly started to breakdown again while Sasuke just held him and whispered soothing words. _She is right, I am a monster! All I do is hurt people! _Suddenly his face was turned towards onyx orbs.

"Gaara you are not a monster. Now tell me why you attacked her." The words seemed to calm him a bit. Gaara sniffled before retelling how the words she said brought back horrible memories of his past and he didn't notice what he was doing until Sasuke grabbed his wrist." Gaara that wasn't your fault. Sometimes words trigger unwanted memories and we have no control over that. Just mentioning my brother's name brings my back to the day were I looked him in the eyes as he died right before me. Karin will be fine. We got there just in time. Don't hate yourself over your reaction, she said hurtful words to you that brought up memories that you reacted violently to. Just clam down for now." Even Sasuke himself was surprised how caring he sounded. Gaara needed comfort, and hopefully comforting him brought him closer to Gaara's wounded heart.

A few hours later Gaara calmed down and decided to lay down with the raven for a nap. He laid in the raven's arms trying to force away the images of what he did earlier and finally fell into a light sleep. Sasuke lay awake watching the stars wondering just how much pain Gaara faced in his life. _Can I ever truly understand the pain that Gaara has went through. Maybe, maybe not, but I will have him as mine very soon._

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO'S POV:<strong>

Sakura had just woken up and team Kakashi was back on the move. Kakashi had summoned Pakkun and the dog was leading them to where he picked up Gaara's scent with a strangely familiar one.

"Naruto, if Pakkun says the scent is familiar it could also mean an enemy. We have to be careful." Naruto just nodded to Kakashi to confirm he had the warning and continued to follow the pug in front. Soon they were in front of a small camp. As he looked around he noticed stand out crimson red hair next to dark onyx. He narrowed his eyes at how close the two were. Hidden in the trees he hid his chakra to remain undetected. _What the hell is Sasuke doing here! And why the hell is Gaara with him!_

"Naruto is that Sasuke?" Sakura whispered from a nearby tree.

"Yes. I think it would be best to just confront them. I know Sasuke and he wouldn't let his guard down." All eyes turned to the team leader, Kakashi. He just nodded and Naruto jumped down to land in front of the napping duo. Onyx eyes snapped open to bleed into crimson as his sharingan activated. "Teme what are you doing here with Gaara!" Gaara jolted awake at the sound of the voice. He turned to stare wide eyed at Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Naruto."

The rest of team Kakashi soon appeared behind Naruto getting into combat stances. Sasuke pushed Gaara behind him as he glared at his former teammates. (Plus Sai) Gaara could only stare in horror as Sasuke unsheathed his Katana.

"Seems my replacement has come too. Maybe I should kill you first." Gaara's eyes widened and he quickly seized Sasuke wrist that held his katana.

"Sasuke you don't need to kill them. Let's just see what they came here for. If I had to guess you guys are here to escort me to Konoha. Am I correct?"

"Hai. We were given a mission to protect/escort you all the way to Konoha. Why is Sasuke-teme with you?" Naruto took a step closer to Gaara causing Sasuke's grip to tighten on his katana.

"None of your business dobe." He glared at the blonde as he broke free from Gaara's grip. Gaara shot Sasuke a brief glance before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"The same reason you are here."

* * *

><p><em>Longest chapter so far! :D<em>

_Please review! I'm going to start writing longer chapters so they should be posted within every three days._

_More reviews, the more inspired I am to write = quicker updates!_

_P.s Karin is not dead just severely injured and will most likely not appear back into the story!_


	4. Chapter 4: Closer

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_The poll will stay up until Friday. As of now you can choose between ItaDei, Uchihacest (Itasasu), and NejiGaa._

_Sorry for the late update! I started reading the Durarara! light novels and they kind of distracted me. _

_Thanks for the reviews! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Sand<strong>

Chapter 4: Closer

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the same reason we are here?" Gaara made his way in between Sasuke and Naruto trying to prevent any type of violence.<p>

"What Sasuke means is that he was escorting me to the Leaf Village. I guess now I can head to the village with your team." Gaara was harshly pulled behind Sasuke as he activated his Sharingan.

"I'm taking Gaara to the leaf myself. You can head back now and wait at the gate or you can stay. Let me warn you, If you stay I will get you out of my way by any means." Naruto tensed before glaring at the arrogant Uchiha.

"I think the decision is up to Gaara, so Gaara who would you rather go with?" _They can't honestly expect me to choose who to go with, right? _The expectant stares answered the question all itself. _Well Naruto's mission is to bring me back to the Leaf. On the other hand Sasuke has done a pretty good job so far. I think I know the solution._

"I will go with Naruto's team. It's their mission. You should go see how your team is doing, Sasuke." The Uchiha scowled at Naruto before placing his hand on Gaara's cheek. He placed a light kiss on his lips before disappearing from sight. Gaara flushed before turning to face his escorts. "W-we should go." Everyone nodded before starting the journey back to Konoha. No one seemed to noticed the seething blonde in the back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile In A Hidden Location<strong>_

"Sasuke, have you gathered any more information on the nine-tails?" The deep voice echoed throughout the damp cave.

"Hai. He seems to have a new weakness I never noticed before." The shadowy figure nodded it's head to the new information before speaking,

"This weakness would be?..."

"He has taken interest in something I want."

* * *

><p><em><strong>GAARA'S POV:<strong>_

The team had stopped to take break when the sky darkened with the promise of an incoming storm. Kakashi was sitting in a nearby tree reading, Sakura was cooking a small meal, Sai was painting the sky, and Gaara was sleeping in a tree leaning on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde was also fast asleep unconsciously wrapping his arms around the small redhead's waist. A gentle breeze danced across pale skin sending a shiver down the spine of the redhead. He shifted closer to the warmth he was feeling and let a soft sigh escape his lips.

Gaara woke up do delicate movement to his left. He cracked open one eye to see the blonde untangling himself from the sleepy redhead. When he noticed Gaara was awake he sent him a small smile before dropping down from the tree. Gaara watched as the blonde disappeared behind some bushes. _I wonder what he is doing? _Gaara dropped from the tree and went through the bushes he saw Naruto disappear behind. When he broke through the shrubs he saw Naruto sitting on a large rock, staring at the sky. He slowly approached and took a seat next to his close friend.

"Naruto what are you doing out here?"

Naruto turned to glance at the attractive redhead beside him. "Thinking about some stuff."

"Stuff?"

Naruto sighed softly before completely facing Gaara. "It's just weird for Sasuke to just show up near Konoha so randomly. I've been chasing after him for years and then I suddenly see him with you...Gaara I have to ask...How did you meet up with him?"

"I was on my way to Konoha when he showed up with his team. He threatened me. I almost killed his teammate. He escorted me along the path to Konoha. Then your team showed up."

"Uh,...Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Are you and Sasuke friends now?" _Friends with the arrogant Uchiha? Never really thought about that._

"I guess."

"O-oh."

"Hn." Gaara gently rested his head on the blondes shoulder and closed his eyes. Naruto tensed before slowly relaxing.

"Hey, Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"A-are you and Sasuke more than f-friends?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"He kissed you." Gaara felt warmth spread across his face. He quickly pushed that away and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"He was acting weird the whole time I was with him. I just know the next time I see him I'm going to murder him for that."

"Ok." Naruto softly rested his on top of the redhead's before closing his eyes also.

"Gaara, why did you step down as Kazekage?"

"Love."

"L-love?"

"I'm tired of being alone. I need time to live as a normal person and spend time with someone I love. I plan to find that one person soon."

"Heh. They might be closer than you think."

"Yeah, maybe."

Both youths awoke to heavy rain pouring down onto them. With a few quick hand signs both were back at camp. They split apart to go into their own tents. Gaara lay awake listening to the loud thunder rolling by. _Will I find my love soon? Maybe they are closer than I once thought. I have a feeling Konoha might have someone there for me. _With a small smile on his lips he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SASUKE'S POV:<strong>_

Sasuke managed to gather Suigetsu and Juugo and set out on a mission. The mission was simple,

_"Sasuke you must capture Gaara and take him back to the base. He will be the bait to finally obtaining the nine-tails. After the host is dead Gaara is yours to do with as you please."_

Sasuke smirked at the thought of finally getting rid of the dobe and having Gaara as his. _Soon Gaara, soon you will be mine._

* * *

><p><em>I'm thinking of writing a Durarara! fanfiction but I'm not sold on the idea yet. Maybe after this one is finished.<em>

_If Gaara seems too comfortable with Naruto it's because they are really close friends in this fic. Gaara and Naruto write each other often, so naturally they feel comfortable around each other. Plus Sasuke left Karin behind because she is too weak now to be of any use._

_*So, Who should win Gaara's heart in the end?*_

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Yelling Causes Problems

_Sorry for the extremly late update! I have been busy with a lot of things lately. My work insists I work more hours to make up for the people they fired and I had a brief medical scare (not to mention I'm overloaded with work from school). Due to that and some other unnamed issues I had to put my stories on the backburner. Now that Im healthy and work less hours I can focus on writing/updating more!_

_Oh, I would also like to thank my Beta **fulofhyperness **for being patient and understanding._

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto_

_Warnings: This chapter is pretty clean other than Language/Innuendo I suppose._

_***Setting reminder*** This takes place in between the Pein invasion and the Fourth Shinobi War._

* * *

><p><strong>Orange Sand<strong>

Chapter 5: Yelling Causes Problems

Everyone finally arrived at Konoha Gate with only a few problems. Naurto had stopped on many occasions to eat, Sakura had to take a break (again), and Kakashi made a lie about losing his lucky kunai so he could read some Icha Icha Paradise. All of these problems were pretty much expected by Gaara. Soon Tsunade greeted them all.

"Welcome back to Konoha Gaara-Sama. I hope you had a safe travel."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. My travel was indeed safe thanks to the squad you sent." _I should probably leave out the whole meeting Sasuke part. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. She'd probably spend the next 24 hours having the interrogation core search my brain for any clue to where the Uchiha is. _

"-after that we need to have a meeting in order to discuss the spotting of rouge shinobi on the border between wind and fire country. Gaara-Sama? Gaara? OI, GAARA!," yelled Tsunade.

"...Hn?"

"You weren't listening to a thing I was saying, were you?" Tsunade asked. She couldn't believe the nerve of the young former Kazekage. _Stupid little runt comes to my village and disrespects me. Tch, reminds me of the brat a little. _"As I was saying, the first thing we need to do is find someone for you to live with. Since the destruction of the village there isn't many places for guests to stay at. I would suggest maybe staying with Neji or Shino since they both have similar persona-"

"But Baa-chan Gaara could stay with me! I have plenty of space."

"Naruto, Gaara can't always rely on y-"

"Really it's not a problem. Gaara is one of my best friends, he can rely on me anytime he needs to!"

"That's not the prob-"

"Then why can't he stay with me!"

"Well brat if you WOULD SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP INTERRUPTING ME THAN I WILL TELL YOU!" Tsunade snapped. Once she was sure Naruto wouldn't interrupt yet again she continued, "Naruto I have to send you on a S-ranked mission in two days. Like I was trying to tell Gaara-Sama-" Tsunade turned to glare said redhead before continuing. "-Rouge shinobi have been spotted on the border between wind and fire country. Based on the information we were given it is suspected that those ninja are working for Madara. One of our sources also mentioned a young man with raven hair was seen with an orange haired teen. A white-haired shinobi was seen not too far behind. All signs point to those shinobi being Sasuke and his team Taka. Your mission is to go t the border and investigate. If you find Madara or Sasuke you are to report it immediately."

"I guess I see your point. Not that I'm happy about it," murmured a very disappointed Naruto. If Naruto was many less of a man he probably would have pouted. _At least I have a chance to defeat that teme once and for all. _

"You should be grateful I don't send you on the mission right now."

"Ok, ok. I get your point. _No need to be a bitch about it,_" Naruto grumbled the last part in a low tone.

"What did you say brat!"

"Nothing, nothing." _Damn, stupid ninja hearing._

"Now Naruto I need you to go find either Neji or Shino right away. I'm sure Gaara-Sama must be tired from the long trip." Finally all eyes were brought back to Gaara. Or they would have been If he was still there.

"Baa-chan you let Gaara run away! If you didn't spend so much time yelling at me he would still be here!" cried Naruto. _I finally get to see Gaara again and he leaves as soon as he gets to the village._

"Well brat instead of yelling at me you could be looking for Gaara!" Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. _This brat is going to put me in an early grave at this rate._

"Oh, right. I better go find Gaara." Naruto quickly jumped on a nearby rooftop starting his search for the missing redhead. _Now where would Gaara be? Well he doesn't like crowds of people or must people in general, so he is probably somewhere alone brooding or whatever it is Gaara does by himself._

"Shouldn't we stop and tell Naruto he is going the wrong way? He will never find him at this rate," this was spoken by Kakashi who found it was best to stay quiet until now.

"If it keeps the brat out of my hair for a few hours, who cares?"

"Ah, good point."

* * *

><p>GAARA POV:<p>

Gaara was heading exactly where Naruto thought he wouldn't dare go, the center of the village. He decided to find the Hyuuga first since he would most likely be the easier of the two to find. As Gaara walked through the crowds of people he remembered why he loathed crowds. Crying sticky faced children, stressed out beyond the breaking point parents, hormone driven teens making out in public, and the rude misers arguing prices for items that are clearing marked the right price. Not to mention the horrible oder of poorly run restaurants and sweaty ninja just back from training. Yeah, Gaara hated crowds. _Or maybe just the public of Konoha._

About twenty minutes into his walk Gaara saw the chocolate tresses of the Hyuuga Clan branch member, but before he was able to get to the man he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and hot breath on his ear.

"Let's take a shower together, you smell."

"W-wha?" _I know I've been traveling but do I really smell that bad?_

"Were you in Boy Scouts? Because you sure have tied my heart in a knot, " purred the deep rumbling voice into the confused redhead's ear.

"Boy scouts?" _What on earth is that?_

"You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae. You know, I would die happy if I saw you naked just once," as the voice continued to purr in his ear, Gaara could feel warm hands slide down his waist to grasp his slightly toned hips. Even though he knew he should be disgusted by this unknown man, he felt his checks being painted with a light blush.

"R-really?" _Pull yourself together Gaara! Men like you don't blush!_

"Yes really, but are you as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside?" Gaara may not be the most sexually educated person in the world but he had a feeling that there was an underlying innuendo in that question. "Oi, I need your help. You see my mom says that if I don't get a date by tomorrow, she's putting me up for adoption." Gaara decided to put a face to his wanna-be Romeo and turned around in the strong arms. He was shocked at who he saw.

"D-dog boy?"

"The name is Milk. I'll do your body good." Kiba smirked showing off the famous fangs of the Inuzuka clan. Gaara gaped at the fanged teen.

"That's really your n-name?" _Why would someone name his or her kid that?_

"Nah, I'm just pulling your leg. It's Kiba." _Oh that makes more sense. _Kiba tightened his arms around Gaara pulling the shorter teen closer. "If you and I were squirrels, could I bust a nut in your hole?" Gaara's face flushed fully as he tried to pull away from the brunette. _Is he hitting on me? (_Way to finally notice Gaara-Chan_) _"Look Gaara, I really meant what I said earlier. Will you go out with me on a date?" _I really should say no. It sounds like he is just after sex, but I don't really know him. He could be a great guy. How am I supposed to find love If I don't date anyone?_

"...Ok."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kiba smirked widened and he placed a soft kiss on Gaara's lips. Gaara slowly pushed he lips back against the other teens. Before the kiss could get any further Kiba was roughly pulled away from redhead's body.

"Kiba! Keep your hands off of Gaara!" Gaara turned to where he heard the growl of an order came from. He was surprised to see the blue eyes and blonde hair of a certain leaf shinobi.

"Naruto, Kiba wasn't doing anything wrong," Gaara said gently.

"He was trying to shove his tongue down your throat!" the blonde growled out.

"Tch, no I wasn't. Ever seen a kiss before baka?" Kiba chuckled when he saw the blonde's anger increase.

"Why would Gaara want to kiss someone like you!"

"Because Naruto, I'm going on a date with Kiba tomorrow." Gaara really hoped Naruto wouldn't cause a seen and at least let him explain.

"WHAT?" _Oh, there goes that plan._

* * *

><p>SASUKE POV:<p>

Sasuke was currently making his way toward Konoha. After having another brief conversation with Madara he finally came up with a plan that would secure Gaara as his_. And get rid of that blonde dobe. _

"Now all I have to do is make sure that idiot falls for my redhead and the trap is set."

"Sasuke who the hell are you talking to?" asked a clearly confused Suigetsu.

"Hn, no one."

"Crazy ass Uchiha,"

whispered the white-haired teen.

"What was that Suigetsu?"

"Nothing." _Damn, stupid ninja hearing!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extra pick up lines that didn't make it into this chapter:<em>**

_-Pardon me, but are you a screamer or a moaner?_

_-Hi, I'm new to this country and you are the prettiest sight I've see so far. Can you give me a tour of your body?_

_-Is that a tic-tac in your shirt pocket or are you just glad to see me?_

_-Let's have a party and invite your pants to come on down._

_-That shirt's very becoming on you. If I were on you, I'd be coming too. XD_

_Anyway, I'm so happy to be back! I'm working on chapters for all of my stories. I'd say at least one should be updated either today or tomorrow. ^^_

_Please Review? I'd would ecstatic If I had more than 5 reviews before my next update! Reviews really encourage speedy updates! *hint hint*_


End file.
